Rivalries No More
by Wronged-Princess
Summary: The rating is only because of some swearing and perhaps romance in the later chapters. The little spark between Draco and Gin!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, Please R/R ! Hope youz like it ! ~Wronged-Princess  
  
Draco flinched "What the!?" He asked angrily and turned around to see that Crabbe had fallen off his bed. "Knock it off you dunce! I'm trying to read here can't you see?"  
  
Crabbe got up and rubbed his head "Uhh..sorry" He said and sat back on his bed.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed looking at an open page of the Ginny Weasley's aged diary. He had found it in Moaning Myrtle's washroom while on night patrol. He was now head boy and all the Slytherins looked up to him, as if they didn't before Draco thought. He pulled his white blond hair away from his face and started reading the page which said I can't help it, ever since he came to my house this summer- Oh, this is from the first year, Draco thought and turned the pages until he found a heading from a recent date. Aha, January 3rd Sixth year. He read down the page God, he is the most horrible person ever to walk the planet! I mean, I was just walking down the hall and there he is walking around with his two guffawing idiot friends making rude comments to everyone he passes. Who the hell does he think he is? Ughh Draco Malfoy will be the death of me! Hmm, I guess I thought wrong when I said she liked me. He thought as he closed the book and stored it in his trunk at the foot of his bed. He decided to get some sleep, after all it was 1:00.  
  
Signs of morning shone right into the Slytherin boys dormitory and a streak of light from the sun shone on Draco's pillow lighting up his face with colour. He opened his eye squinched them closed, turned around and opened his eyes again. He sat up..."What time is it?" He asked Goyle who was sitting in his bed looking at a quidditch magazine. "Umm, 7:30" He finally said not even looking up at Draco. "What? I told you to wake me up at 7...what are you even doing? You can't read!"  
  
Draco got up and dressed and went downstairs leaving his "two guffawing idiot friends" in the dormitory. He sat down at the Slytherin table beside Pansy Parkinson and started pouring some pumpkin juice. Once he finished eating (a complete meal of pumpkin juice and a few Poppo Balls), a type of cereal that pop in your mouth leaving a nice chocolatey taste, made by the makers of chocolate frogs, (A/n Made that one up myself lol) Draco decided to go out onto the snow covered grounds and see who he take some house points from. He walked out onto the grounds and sunk his foot into a pile of knee high snow. "Shit!" He said under his breath, considering Professor Flitwick was walking by him only a few feet away. Draco pulled his now wet foot out of the snow and walked onto the grass, where for some reason the snow wasn't so deep. He walked along all the way to the lake trying to find young students, or perhaps potty and his geek friends to make miserable. But no one was out on such a crappy day so he just decided to go back inside and look around for something to do.  
  
~Later that day.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said as Draco walked up to them with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind.  
  
"Oh, nothing really" Draco said with a snide look on his face. Harry and Ron were standing in front of the portrait hole. "It's only, you're out of your dormitory when your supposed to be inside. Sorry, but I think I'm going to have to dock a few points" "It's 9:31!" Harry snarled back "And besides, I'm head boy, you can't dock me points for being out late!" Harry finished with a small look of pride on his face. "Yes, it seems so" Draco said "But your friend the weasel here, I think we will have to do something about...hmm how about 10..no 20 points, yes that sounds about right" Draco smiled with a look of deep satisfaction on his face. Ron turned red with anger and nearly flew at Draco but Harry held him back and said "Don't worry about him, he's not worth it." Draco threw Harry a look of disgust and walked away with his amazing lemmings trailing his foot steps 


	2. Journey Through the Dark

The Dark Journey  
  
Draco glared across the table at Harry and Ron who sat in a dark room lit by candles in the dungeons serving their detention. "What are you looking at?" Harry demanded. "Shut up Potter, you're the one that got us in here you little rat." Draco snarled back "You didn't have to tell Mcgonagall" Harry didn't say anything he just glared back at Draco for the rest of the detention.  
  
When Draco finally arrived back to the common room and dropped into a chair by the fire tired from walking around and attempted to do his potions essay. With not much luck half an hour later he decided to go up to his room, he walked to the boy's dormitory where all the rest of the guys were sleeping peacefully, besides Goyle who was snoring quite awfully. He sat on his four poster bed for a second and than got back up and went over to his trunk. He opened it carefully so it didn't wake anyone up and he pulled out the old tattered diary and opened it to a random page near the end.  
  
"How can I like someone who first of all everyone hates, and second of all hates me? I just don't understand how I could be so low to like someone like that? No wonder Hermione thinks I'm crazy, I think I'm crazy too, I just know I can't let anyone find out I like Draco Malfoy"  
  
Draco looked up in awe, Ginny Weasley likes me? He thought. I mean, I thought it before but that was only half seriously. He closed the diary too much in awe and afraid to read any more but he then opened it and forced his eyes upon the same page and continued to read.  
  
"I'm really proud of myself, I'm so glad I finally finished the chamber, I thought it would take me all the time here at Hogwarts". The chamber? Draco thought to himself. She can't mean the chamber of secrets? He moved his thoughts back to the page. "I don't know what would happen if anyone found out about my creations, although, I must make sure I never let this diary fall into the wrong hands considering it has all the instructions on how to get to the chamber just in case I forget". Instructions? Where, where are the instructions Ginny? "Yes, the cover of this trusty book has gotten me out of many hard times in the past." Draco turned the pages to the back cover so fast he nearly ripped out most of the pages. Here, Draco thought, this will help me get into the chamber, finally.  
  
Draco darted from the dormitory and out of the portrait hole, he dashed down the stairs and all the way to the abandoned girls washroom on the second floor. He stood in front of the indicated sink and attempted to say the word in parsel tongue that would open the tunnel. "Shesh- dammit!" He said angrily as he dropped the book and ripped it from the floor to try again. "Shessssaa" The floor began to move and Draco's eyes darted from side to side in fear as if waiting for someone to catch him because of all the noise. The sink moved open to reveal a large tunnel leading down to where he couldn't even see. He looked at the directions in the diary again, "Jump!?" He practically screamed but then lowered his voice. "Christ, fine if I have to" He sat on the end of the tunnel with both legs in, muttered "Here goes nothing" and dived feet first into the darkness. 


	3. A Shock

Chappie Three Please R/R and I hope you like it!!! ~ Wronged-Princess (Destiny)  
  
After what seemed like an hour but was only a few moments Draco hit hard ground again. Instead of landing on his feet, he landed hard on his bottom. "FU- woah!!!" He cried. He could barely believe what he saw in front of him, this wasn't just a dark hole it was like another small castle within Hogwarts. It couldn't have been like this before, he thought, I don't think a monster would really think about making such comfortable living conditions. The room around him was nothing special, but he could see this was just the start of the rooms. From this room led three other rooms, which from here looked very decorative, just like the common rooms.  
  
He got up off the ground and started towards the first of the rooms, it was huge and very fancy. There was a big leather couch with two matching chairs and a fireplace with a big jeweled chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a big picture hanging above the fireplace on the wall, which was no longer dirt but appeared to have been paved and painted a dark red. He gazed at the room a while longer and turned around and left towards the next. This room was a lot smaller, there was an old fashioned bath tub big and white, it appeared to be new. The bathtub had four golden legs that held it up and there was a small shelf coming out of the wall beside it (which was almost completely white besides the small pale blue clouds painted on the ceiling and around the middle of the room). There was also a small sink with a mirror above it which had a golden exotic frame around it. The mirror also appeared to be a cupboard so he opened it up, there was nothing inside except a small bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo. He picked up the shampoo. It was vanilla scented; he closed the cupboard and jumped as he saw not only his face but the face of a red haired girl.  
  
"I want my diary back Malfoy and I want it now." The bright haired girl said in an angry tone. Draco looked down at the small black book that he had forgotten he was still holding. "Did you hear what I said Malfoy? I want my diary!" The girl repeated. "Now now" Draco said, a small grin coming to his mouth. "Why so angry Ginny"? Ginny's face turned redder than before. "Let's see" She snarled. "First you steal my diary and than you take it to yourself to roam around down here. But that's not a problem, that's what I wanted you to do, if not how would I be able to know who took my diary." She smirked. Draco's grin vanished but he walked by Ginny gripping the diary tightly so she wouldn't see. Once he caught sight of the room he was in he remembered the situation a hand.  
  
"So this was all your doing than?" He asked. "Quite impressive, for a Weasley. Where'd you get all these things anyways? Steal them from the school.?" Ginny sniffed the air "Steal them Draco?" She asked. "That sounds more like something you would do." Ginny walked right up to Draco so she was standing merely inches away from Draco's body (which was at the moment in plaid silk pajamas). "Anyways Draco, don't get off topic, I asked for my diary and I think you'll give it to me before I have to make you."  
  
"Is that a threat Ms. Weasley?" Draco said smiling innocently. "Don't worry, you will get your diary back, once you explain all these rooms down here and let me look around."  
  
"Fine, Draco, if that's what you want, that's what you'll get." Ginny answered and moved from in front of him swiftly, Draco thought she had moved her hand by his stomach as she passed but he didn't intend on saying anything.  
  
"The room we're in is the bathroom, which I hope you had realized. That other room there with the red is the living room." They were now standing back in the middle of the three rooms where they had come in from. "This other room over here is the, I guess the hangout, well it's where I always am". They walked into the other room which was painted an electric blue and had a small love seat that was black and leather. There was an odd shaped big black box that Draco had seen before but he didn't know what it was. There was a smaller rectangular black box above it and they were both on a big black shelf that had other knickknacks on it including some books, makeup, and some towels and a small red bikini.  
  
Draco was confused at first but then he saw it, behind the couch and across the room there was a big ingrown pool that was sparkling and rippling gently. Draco thought it looked very inviting since he hadn't been in a pool since the summer before, and than again that wasn't even a pool, it was a freezing cold lake that you couldn't stand for longer than ten minutes. He snapped back to reality again and noticed that Ginny was now taking off her top to reveal a lacy black braw. Draco stared in awe. "What are you doing?" He asked in shock. "Don't think I came down here to-" Ginny cut him off "I was going swimming actually, do you want to join me?" She seemed barely angry anymore and so he thought she couldn't be tricking him into something.  
  
Draco nodded "Sure, I guess...I don't have my trunks though." Ginny giggled "Well surely you have boxers on...right?" Draco looked at Ginny who now had her back to him, she was topless and putting on her bikini top. "Yeah" he said in an obvious tone. He slowly took off his top and began to pull down his pants but stopped, Ginny was now in her red bikini which was very small and showed her figure very well, she turned and walked over to the pool and hopped in. As she did this Draco caught a glance of the red thong bottom that went along with her top. He threw his pajamas on the couch and walked over to the small big pool where Ginny was now wading.  
  
"Finally" She said and than giggled. Draco laughed slightly barely believing he was actually having fun with Ginny Weasley. He sat on the side of the pool and dove under the warm water and up to Ginny. "Oh and by the way" She said slyly. "Nice tent" She dove under water into the deep end of the pool. Draco looked slightly embarrassed. He stifled out a small laugh and than swam over to Ginny. Her long red hair was wet and it was down against her shoulders. Draco didn't believe he had never actually noticed how pretty she was. The whole Slytherin house is the only house thing had gotten to him way too much over the years and now, in his last year, he started to regret it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked and smiled. Draco looked up and sighed "Nothing really" He said. "No really Draco, what are you thinking about? I want to know" She pushed on. "Well actually I was feeling kind of bad because I never actually got to know you at all, I was always such a jerk to you and I am sorry." He said but added "Not that you weren't a jerk to-" Before he could finish his sentence Ginny had pressed her wets lips against his. They kissed for a while and than pulled away. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Ginny smiled and swam away. 


	4. Passing New Ground

Draco stood in front of the mirror in the washroom. His eyes had small bags around them from staying up late the night before. His lips turned in a small smile as he remembered the night before. He was going again tonight to meet Ginny in the chamber. Draco was even shocked himself by this. How could he actually want to spend time with a Weasley, it just didn't make sense. It wasn't in his nature. Draco looked away from the mirror and glanced at his watch, it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon, good thing it was a Saturday or he would've been just a bit late for class. He walked downstairs to the Great Hall where there was about 20 people still eating lunch.

He sat down at the Slytherin table where there were still a few seventh years named Sydney, Josie and their boyfriends Adam and Christian a few seats down. Josie was apparently giggling at something Christian had said and Sydney was sipping on her coke with Adam's arm around her shoulder. Draco looked at the couples longingly; he wished he had a girlfriend. All his friends did and they always bragged about how much fun they had with them.

 He looked back over at the couples and Christian saw him and waved. Draco waved back and than the couples got up to leave. Christian got up first and pulled out the chair for Josie as she got up and Adam just lifted Sydney out of the chair and carried her out of the hall. People watched as Christian playfully chased Josie up the stairs behind her but the couples didn't seem to mind. 

Draco Sighed.

It was now 8:00 and Draco was sitting in the common room attempting to finish a bit of his load of divination. Over the weekend he was expected to complete a chart of what his children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren would look like according to the planets. After making up a load of crap to fill about three quarters of the chart it was 11:00 and the common room was almost empty except for a couple giggly second year girls who finally got up and went up to the girls' dorms. Draco waited until about 12:00 when all of the Slytherin rooms were completely silent and than he got up and left the Slytherin common room and went out into the hall.

The hall was more silent than usual. Usually there was the faraway sound of a restless painting or the echo of Mrs. Norris roaming the deserted castle. But tonight was unusually quiet. After walking quickly for ten minutes Draco found himself in the deserted girls' washroom where he had been only the night before. He (as quiet as possible) got into the chamber, "Oh sh-" Draco yelped from the pain on his backside. He stopped talking halfway through when he heard not only Ginny's voice but two other slightly familiar voices as well. 

Draco, stunned walked into the room and saw Ginny, Sydney and Josie sitting on the couch in their bathingsuits. The big black box that was on the cabinet the night before was now not black but had moving images behind it and the girls were watching intently. Ginny turned and looked at Draco as he looked back confused. Ginny walked over to him and smiled, Draco moved his head close to her ear and whispered "Um Ginny...there's people down here". Ginny laughed and whispered back sarcastically "Oh my god where!?"

Draco stiffled a laugh still getting over the pain of his backside from the fall. "This is Josie and Sydney, they're a couple of my close friends. There's also Linsey and Tisha but they don't exactly know about this yet." Ginny continued. "Yeah, i know what your thinking, most of my friends are Slytherin but oh well, some of the sixth year Gryffindor girls are just plain prissy." Ginny faked a smile. "But anyways Syd, Jo, this is Draco." Sydney and Josie smiled welcomingly and waved slightly. "So you want to have a swim then?" Ginny asked.

Draco leaned into her ear again and whispered "In or out of the pool?" **(Lol star in a daze) **Ginny slapped Draco softly on the arm and then ran and jumped into the pool where some of the water splashed out and hit Sydney and Josie who were not far behind by jumping in. Draco pulled off his clothes and jumped into the pool in his trunks splashing the girls who were fast in splashing back  causing a splash fight. 

By the time the girls and Draco were too tired to continue splashing each other Josie and Sydney said that they were exhausted and decided to go up to bed in their dorms. Once they were changed and had left Draco and Ginny were left alone with an awkward silence trailing the room. Once they had gotten out of the pool and were back in their clothes Draco managed to break the silence when he asked "So, what exactly is that box that you were watching before?" 

"Oh, that's the television." Ginny answered but continued when she saw the blank look on Draco's face."It plays shows, which are just people being filmed and muggles watch them for entertainment. They actually are quite entertaining if you ask me."

"Hmm" Draco said "That's different."

Ginny smiled "Sure, for us, but what do you think muggles would think if they saw Hogwarts?" 

"Point taken" Draco said and smiled back.

Ginny yawned as she plunked down on the cushy black couch where she and her friends had been sitting before. She lay her head on the side and tucked her feet up behind her. 

"Tired?" Draco asked sitting beside Ginny on the couch. 

"Exhausted." She answered fingering a strand of her long red hair and then yawning again.

"Maybe you have to give up this exotic night life." Draco replied and laughed, he moved closer to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulder. Ginny smiled and inched a little closer to Draco and said "Does this mean we're like...a couple?" Once she had said this she wished she hadn't. What if she scared him off. 

Draco looked away for a second and Ginny felt a plunge of uneasiness. He looked back at Ginny and said "Yeah, I guess it does...I mean if you want it to that is." 

"Yeah I do" Ginny replied and smiled, very relieved. 


	5. The Room of Enchantment

The Room of Enchantment  
  
Ginny took another bite of her tuna casserole she was eating at the Gryffindor table beside Ron and Hermione. Harry was off with Cho somewhere. They'd been going out since almost the beginning of the year and since than harry was never around anymore. She didn't wonder what they were doing though, it was quite obvious they were off making out somewhere. Ginny snuck another look at Draco at the Slytherin table across the hall. He saw her and smiled back quickly and than turned back to his lunch again. They decided to go out of course, but they didn't want it to get it out to the school. They knew what with their rivalring families it wouldn't exactly be a happy environment for the both of them, let alone welcoming.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, she hadn't been this happy since...well ever. "What are you so happy about?" Ron asked her accusingly from a couple seats down where he had been chatting with Hermione.  
  
"Hmm? ...Nothing." Ginny answered him barely glancing at Ron and than taking another bite of her casserole.  
  
"Fine, hide it from me. You know I'll find out eventually." Ron said back.  
  
"Sure, whatever" Ginny said shortly, took another sip of her pumpkin juice and than got up and left the table.  
  
Ron raised and eyebrow and looked at Hermione who had watched the short conversation. "Oh leave her alone, just because you're not having much of a love life...or let alone any love life doesn't mean you have to take it out on her." Hermione said and than pushed out her chair and left the table as well. Ron watched her walk away with her books now with one eyebrow raised. "Girls" He muttered to himself.  
  
Draco walked out of his transfiguration class later that afternoon with a ton of homework. He would've been very grumpy about this but he had been too much in a good mood lately for anything to disturb him now. He turned to face a seventh year Slytherin boy who had poked his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Draco, want to play some wizard's chess in the Great Hall once dinner's over?" He asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I can't." Draco said shortly. "I've already got plans tonight sorry." Draco finished but seeing the disappointed look on the boy's face he continued. "But Pansy was looking for something to do tonight, I mean if you wanted to ask her."  
  
The boy's face brightened slightly and he said "Thanks, I'll go find her." Then he turned and walked away.  
  
Draco continued walking to the Great Hall where dinner was being served shortly. He sat down beside a couple seventh year Slytherins and started to talk to the new kid Cade Smith until dinner appeared on the table.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Draco asked Cade, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Not yet." Cade answered "But there's this one girl, Lindsey, in sixth year Slytherin who's really cute."  
  
Draco smiled slightly remembering the tall girl with long wavy black hair sitting by the fire in the Slytherin dorm, talking with her friends or reading a book. "Well you may be out of luck there. She doesn't seem to be the kind to date, but you never know."  
  
Cade didn't look discouraged he just smiled and said "Well, that's not going to stop me." He smiled again at Draco and than said "Well, I'm gunna attempt to do my potions essay, been a long day. Catch ya later."  
  
"Yeah" Draco put in. "See you" He smiled at cade and than finished eating his dinnner. Once he was finished he left the hall and started up to his dorm to finish some homework before he would meet Ginny again.  
  
It was now 11:30 and Draco had finally finished his transfiguration homework. He shut his book and got out of the chair he'd been sitting in to stretch. He looked around the empty common room once more before he left to make sure no one was still there. Silently he crept for the third night in a row out of the common room and into the hall. He made his way swiftly to the girl's washroom and than said the password to get into the chamber.  
  
Once through with the painful transmission from the washroom to the chamber floor Draco got up off his bottom and automatically went into the "hangout room". Draco was surprised when Ginny wasn't there, he thought she probably hadn't come down yet but just in case she was planning on jumping out on him he looked behind the couch before leaving the room.  
  
He checked the other two rooms and hadn't had any luck in retrieving Ginny so he decided to wait a while longer and if she didn't show up than he would go get some sleep finally. Draco walked into the bathroom and unzipped the zipper of his pants. He had his eyes on a part of the wall that seemed to be chipped as he was going to the bathroom. He zipped up his zipper still eyeing the wall and than the chip moved.  
  
"What the-" Draco said shocked and he moved backwards right into the bathtub and fell in.  
  
The crease in the wall formed a small door and it opened and Ginny's head popped out.  
  
"Good one" Ginny said, laughing histarically.  
  
"Thanks" Draco replied lifting himself out of the tub. "Like my ass wasn't sore enough from all those falls."  
  
"Falls?" Ginny asked, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah, you know from getting into this lovely home of of yours." Draco answered in an obvious tone.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco for another second and than continued laughing again.  
  
"What?!" Draco asked annoyed.  
  
"That's not the only way into the chamber you know." Ginny said and laughed again at the look on Draco's face. "You can get into the chamber by knocking three times on the wall beside the last stall in the bathroom and than walking inside and saying "Prosteverous" ".  
  
"Thanks for telling me that now." Draco said, still annoyed. "So can you explain why you're hiding out in the wall?"  
  
Ginny smiled "Come see yourself." She turned and disappeared in the darkness, Draco followed behind her. They came out a few seconds later outside the castle. Outside the castle? Draco thought to himself, that can't be.  
  
"Where are we?" Draco asked.  
  
"This is my garden, and yes we are still in the chamber. I've enchanted this room to look as if we're in the middle of a summer day." Ginny explained and walked towards the middle of the room. "This place could go on for miles if you wanted it to. Whatever you want it to be it will be. Even if it's in the middle of the ocean."  
  
Draco gulped. Ever since he was young he'd had a childish fear of the deep ocean and all that lurked within it. He followed behind Ginny and looked around the room.  
  
"It's nice" Draco said, he walked along the grassy rim of a small pond with beautiful drooping trees and flowers encircling it. He bent over to dip his hand in the water, it was warm. He ran his fingers through the pond of silky water. He just stood there, bent over for a moment, taking in the peacefulness of the room when there was a rustle of grass behind him and right when he turned around two hands pushed him back into the pond.  
  
Draco's head popped up from the water a moment later to see Lindsey laughing histarically at the soaked boy in the water.  
  
"Sorry" She said, through laughs. "Couldn't...resist..." Her smile suddenly turned into a shocked look and than she came plunging into the water right where Draco had been a second before.  
  
Ginny's face came into view standing where Lindsey had been and her face was red with laughing. Ginny stopped laughing when Lindsey's head didn't break the surface of the pond. Draco looked down and said "I don't see anything."  
  
Ginny's expression instantly turned to worried and she moved to the edge of the pond and looked in herself. She than came flying face first into the pond herself. She broke the surface and saw Lindsey and Draco now laughing and they did a high five.  
  
"I can't...believe...I fell for...that" Ginny said between gasps of air from the shock of falling in.  
  
After they'd finally climbed out of the pond after a long tiring swim, Lindsey left to hit the sack which left Ginny and Draco alone again in silence.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Draco started and Ginny looked up at him intently, waiting for him to ask his question.  
  
"How the hell did you get all this furniature down here in the first place?" Draco laughed "I'm sure you didn't call the movers?" Ginny laughed at this and started to explain.  
  
"Well," she started "My grandmother used to make me these little peices of furniature for everytime she came to visit, to put in my doll house. So I just enlarged them with a spell." Ginny said and than added "Simple as that".  
  
Ginny moved herself over to Draco and sat herself in his lap, snuggling closely with him. She lay her head on his chest and hummed to herself quietly for lack of anything else to do. Draco looked at the corner and smiled to himself so Ginny couldn't notice, he didn't want to admit how happy he'd been lately while being with Ginny...  
  
R/R!! Now, that's an order! Doo itt!...shakes fist or Bob will eat you! Right star? 


End file.
